What Sound is That?
by pingyu97
Summary: Aksi nekat Cho Kyuhyun saat berkendara bersama kekasih manisnya Lee d summary! WARNING! KYUMIN FF! YAOI! 2shot? TYPO(s)! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Newbie! RCL


Kyuhyun baru saja menyelesaikan rekaman 'Radio Star' dan sekarang saatnya dia kembali ke dorm Super Junior.

"Hah lelahnya"

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobil sportnya yang terparkir di halaman parker.

CKLEK

Kyuhyun membuka pintu kemudi mobil dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati sosok yang sangat ia kenal sebagai kekasih nmanisnya sedang duduk manis di kursi penumpang mobilnya.

"Hehe annyeong kyu~"

Sapa sungmin dengan senyum manis bertengger di bibir mungilnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini min?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi kemudi dan menatap kekasih kelincinya yang masih tetap menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Tidak ada~ aku hanya ingin menjemputmu saja" jawabnya "tidak boleh ?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan mengacak surai coklat milik Sungmin "Tentu saja boleh bodoh, kkk"

Kyuhyun mulai menyalahkan mesin mobilnya dan melajuhkan mobilnya menuju jalan raya.

Kyuhyun sesekali melirik Sungmin yang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya lalu focus lagi ke jalan raya sampai tiba tiba ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya.

'TIDAK ! Jangan sekarang!'

Batin Kyuhyun berteriak keras saat ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya benar benar dalam keadaan yang gawat(?)

Diliriknya jalanan di depannya dan itu menambah kekhawatiran seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat ia sadar bahwa jalanan yang ia lewati dalam keadaan macet.

Matanya bergerak gelisah kesana kemari. Kedua kakinya pun bergerak dengan gelisah di bawah sana.

'Sungguh aku sulit untuk menahannya, seharusnya aku ke toilet terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang'

Kyuhyun terus membatin dan merutuki kebodohannya sendiri yang tidak buang air kecil terlebih dahulu setelah proses rekaman acaranya selesai.

Dan sekarang ia harus mengalami masa yang kira sebut 'kebelet' disaat yang tidak tepat.

Dia ada di mobil! Jalanan macet ! ditambah ia sedang bersama kekasih manisnya yang entah kenapa tiba tiba muncul di dalam mobilnya.

Ah bodohnya Cho Kyuhyun , ia baru ingat bahwa pernah membuat kunci cadangan untuk mobilnya dan pasti digunakan untuk masuk ke mobilnya.

Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa orang yang duduk disebelahnya tengah memperhatikan dia yang terus menerus bergerak gelisah.

"Kau kenapa kyu? Kau terlihat gelisah. Daritadi kulihat kau bergerak gerak terus"

Kyuhyun melihat kesebelahnya dan melihat mata indah itu tengah melihatnya juga. Ia tersenyum, tersenyum dipaksakan sejujurnya.

"Aku tidak apa apa min, hanya sedikit kesal karena jalanan yang macet seperti yang kau lihat ini"

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengusap pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kukira kau kenapa. Bersabarlah mungkin sebenetar lagi sudah tidak macet"

Sungmin berusaha menghibur kekasihnya yang ia kira benar benar kesal karena macet. Padahal kekasihnya sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk buang air kecil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum untuk menanggapi hiburan sang kekasih yang sebenarnya saat ini sangat amat tidak bias menghibur dirinya karena dirinya sudah benar benar sulit untuk menahan gejolak diri untuk buang air kecil.

'Astaga ! Aku bias bias mengeluarkannya disini! Tuhan bantu aku!'

Kyuhyun berteriak frustasi di batinnya. Lalu matanya melirik ke spion mobilnya dan ia mendapati botol air minumnya yang sudah hamper kosong dan tadi ia letakan di kursi belakang mobil saat ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Ide gila terlintas di otaknya

'Apa aku harus benar benar melakukannya? Disini?'

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin yang saat ini sedang memainkan kembali ponselnya.

'Masa bodoh! Aku benar benar sudah tidak tahan!'

Kyuhyun memperhatikan kaca jendela mobilnya.

'Untuk orang diluar mobil aku yakin mereka tidak akan bias melihat bagian dalam mobil ini. Tapi…..'

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas 'Bagaimana dengan Sungmin ? Aish'

"Min bisa tolong kau ambilkan botol biru yang ada di kursi belakang itu?"

Setelah sekian lama membatin Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suarannya dan meminta bantuan Sungmin untuk mengambil botol tersebut. Botol yang kemungkinan akan membantunya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya saat ini.

Sungmin melihat kursi belakang dan memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil botol tersebut.

"Botol ini ? untuk apa ? kau kehausan? Tapi botol ini sudah hampir kosong kyu" Tanya sungmin bingung.

"Tidak .. Tidak apa apa.. err min ?"

"Ya kyu ?"

"Tutup matamu"

"Ehh ?"

"Kubilang tutup matamu"

"Tapi untuk apa ?"

"Sudahlah tutup saja matamu dan aku mohon jangan buka matamu sebelum aku menyuruhmu untuk membukanya"

Sungmin yang bingung hanya mengangguk dan mulai menurup matanya lalu juga menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutup wajahnya.

"Kau janji ya min ?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ne Kyu, cepatlah ! sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan sih?"

"Sudah banyak tanya, cukup tutup matamu saja."

"Tck"

Karena dirasa sudah aman Kyuhyun mulai membuka tutup botol air tersebut dan juga membuka ikat pinggang di celananya, disusul membuka kancing dan zipper celanannya dan mulai menurunkan boxernya hingga terpampanglah little Cho miliknya.

Buru buru kyuhyun mengarahkan penisnya menuju mulut botol tersebut dan mulai melakukan buang air kecil yang sudah ia tahan sejak tadi.

"Hah.." Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan lega karena sudah bisa buang air kecil yang ia tahan sejak tadi.

Sedangkan sungmin yang mendengar suara gemericik air mengalir mulai berpikir dan memperkirakan apa yang kyuhyun lakukan.

'Kenapa ada suara air mengalir di mbil ini? Apa mobil kyu juga dilengkapi dispenser dan kyu saat ini sedang mengisi botolnya yang kosong tadi ?'

Sungmin membatin dan menggeleng pelan saat merasa perkiraannya tidak masuk akal.

'Kalau mengisi air mengapa aku harus menutup mata ? ah apa dia sedang menyiapkan kejutan untukku ? hehehe' sungmin tiba tiba tersenyum sendiri dibalik telapak tangannya saat memikirkan perkiraan dia yang terakhir tadi.

Sungmin yang penasaran mulai membuka matanya dan mengintip melalui celah jari jarinya dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke kyuhyun.

DEG

Sungmin berusaha menahan nafasnya saat melihat benda privasi milik kyuhyun terpampang jelas di pengelihatannya walau hanya melalui celah jari jarinya saja.

Sungmin terus memperhatikan benda itu hingga pipinya merona bak tomat segar. Pikirannya menjalar kemana mana saat melihat benda pribadi milik kyuhyun itu.

TBC

hai(?) salam kenal kkk~

ini bisa dibilang ff pertama -,- udah lama banget dibikin tapi gak coba publish(?) tapi sekarang ya coba coba gakpapalah ya? ide dari teman dan saya kembangkan jadi ini hahaha

typo? maafkan :')

rencana sih oneshoot(?) tapi ya sepertinya saya ada ide lain(?) -_-

boleh minta review kalian? gomawo chingudeul *o*


End file.
